The Imitators
by number1percyjacksonannabethfan
Summary: Ten demigods were kidnapped of the streets and from their homes and taken to a house in the middle of nowhere. Each has a secret, a terrible curse, a horrible past and a special power. They are held captive by "the Imitators" With secrets revealed and powers turned into curses will they survive. SYOC, details inside. Rated T cause I don't know what else to rate it. SYOC CLOSED!
1. 1 Kidnappings

**Hello! Here is the first chapter of the imitators! Even if your character wasn't chosen please still read and review! I really do appreciate your opinions. Without further ado, chapter 1!**

**DISCLAIMER: The only character I own is Ash any other character belongs to the author that created them or the grrek myths. The plot line is my idea but inspiration is from Percy Jackson, which was written by Rick Riodian!**

**Chapter 1: The Kidnappings**

_Barrie, Ontario, Canada. 3:00am Mapleton Avenue Target One_

Ash was walking down the sidewalk. She had just managed to swipe an Ipod and a tablet as well as some food from a wealthy family on the nearby street Springwood Court. She had wiped the items and the computers in the house and get out without waking anyone up. She was walking down Mapleton right now. She threw the items in her bag that she was wearing on her shoulder.

As she did this she caught a glimpse of herself in the tablet and realized how horrible she looked. Her brown hair was up tightly in a bun and her bangs were covering her left eye. She had twigs and leaves in her hair, and don't get her started on the stench she knew was coming off of her. She also noticed that she hadn't had sleep for about a week now. She could keep going longer than your average person but she had to sleep every now and then.

She thought back to see all the fights she had been getting into lately. Many weird creatures and animals had been attacking her and she didn't know what they were. She had been doing research and the closest thing they matched up to was the monsters from the Greek myths, but that was just crazy so she went with the idea that she was hallucinating from sleep deprive.

However, there was one thing that kept the idea of the Greek myths in her mind. She glanced at her hands which were covered by Black leather fingerless gloves. She got them a few years ago, when she first woke up.

Yeah, that's right, first woke up. She woke up in an alley with no memory of who she was and it was NOT a fact she liked to talk about. She was getting good at covering up the fact she couldn't remember anything about her past. The worst part was at random times she would get Flashes. She would get a scene from her past or sometimes she would get images or hear voices. She never knew what they meant or who they were from, more than anything they left her confused. And don't get her started on the pain, they cause massive headaches and when it is big sometimes she faints and loses consciousness for a little while. It all depends on how severe the flash is.

Either way, she woke up with no memory of who she was and some creepy 'powers'. She decided to keep a low profile. Over the years she found that she could fight really well and that she was certainly different from most people. She learned to cover it up and hide her problem from anyone she met, but it was rare for her to socialize with anyone. She had been on her own for the majority of the life she could remember and she intended to keep it like that.

_SREECH!_

Ash immediately whipped her head around to see a black van pull up at the side of the road. Five figures got out and walked towards her. She flicked her wrist and a pitch black knife appeared in her hand. That was another thing she could do, some up these knives at will.

The figures seemed to hesitate for a second but kept advancing. When the first got there, Ash immediately realized that they were human and were ready to give a fight.

"Who are you and What do you want?!" She spat at them. To answer her question one of the people tried to punch her. Sensing it coming she ducked and the fight started.

Turns out the people were ready for her to fight back. They all had weapons and were fighting with amazing speed and skill. The fight went on until it happened.

Ash should have known it would happen. She could have finished the fight instead of letting it continue. It was the middle of the battle and suddenly a voice flashed in her head. _I will never be disappointed in you, you will always always be my pride and joy, no matter what. _She recognized the voice because she heard it in just about every flash she had, but she didn't know who it belonged to. It frustrated her so much. She got seriously distracted trying to piece it together getting angry, but this was her mistake. One of the people saw her distraction and slammed the butt of their sword down on her head. With that she fell to the ground unconscious. The tallest person pulled a needle out of his jacket that was filled with a clear liquid. He quickly put it into her arm. Even though she was already unconscious they couldn't risk her waking up before they arrived and got planned. The person lifted their wrist up to their mouth so that they could speak into the communication device on their wrist.

_Ashleigh has been sedated and is on the way. Target One acquired._

_East London Modelling Agency One minute after the first kidnapping Target Two_

Seraphina snuck out of her house. Her parents didn't know where she was going but if the email was correct she could become famous. The email was from a modelling agency and said that they had seen her walking through the street and her along with ten other girls had the possibility of getting a contract with the agency. This was her chance. She was wandering through the streets trying to find the building. She was in her cheerleader uniform the RPHS written across the chest. She had her red hair brushed and down.

She finally saw the building that she was looking for. It was big and old and looked pretty run down, but Sera shrugged. It was what it was. She thought about her family back home. She didn't know who her mom was but her step-mother was great and was one of the best people ever even though she would never be a real mother. Her father was slightly harsh towards her, but her step-mother Allison said it was just because she reminded him of her mother.

Sera looked down at her skinny frame, why couldn't her father see that she was like perfect. However she wouldn't stop straining for perfection until her father thought of her as the perfect child. Maybe becoming a model would let that happen.

She walked into the building.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She yelled around hoping someone would answer. This building was starting to give her the creeps.

"Hello Seraphina, We have been looking for you!" A voice behind her said. Before she could see who it was she felt a prick in arm and fell unconscious her last thought being _This is not how models are usually treated._

A figure looked at the skinny body of Seraphina, ahh such a pity for her to have Anorexia, he could only hope she would last long enough with her disorder to fulfill master's wishes. He whispered through the communication device

_Seraphina Forrester has been sedated. Target Two acquired_

_Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York One minute after the second kidnapping Arena _ _Target Three and Four_

Damian was in the arena. He had arrived at camp half-blood a month ago, and was "undetermined." Of course he knew who his mom was. She was Nyx, the primordial goddess of night. The only reason he didn't tell anyone about it was that he was on a mission for his mother and couldn't blow his cover or else he would be cast out from the only family he had. You see, Damian was an assassin for Nyx and his mission was to find a demigod on that is on the run, another child of Nyx, a traitor, and if he didn't succeed than he would be looked at as no better than the traitor himself, so he couldn't fail, even if it meant being "undetermined."

Currently, he was taking the heads off of some dummies because he hadn't been able to train for a while. He had spent most of his time looking for the runaway. He hadn't really made any friends but he liked it that way. Every now and then he would talk to Skye Ride, she was okay and so was Corrine Leon, and James Maius was one of the few guys who was okay, but Damian wasn't really friends with any of them. In general he just preferred being on his own.

He was sweating hard because he had been training for about three hours now. He kind of followed his own rules at camp and most people were slightly scared of him so they didn't mind. He finished taking the head off of the last dummy, when a voice behind him spoke.

"Is that really the best you can do Dapollo!" They shouted laughing. Damian immediately recognized the arrogant voice of Matthew Ignis. He was a jerk and one of the people that made Damian wish his mission was easier so he could spend less time at camp half-blood.

"Probably better thsn what you can do, Ignis!" He said back.

"NO way, looks like Dapollo has a mouth that is bigger than his actual skill! If you are so sure of yourself bring it on!" Matt said taking out his weapon. Damian sighed, another fight. But befor either of them could start fighting a sound came from behind them.

"Damian Dapollo, child of Nyx and Matthew Ignis, Son of Zeus!" Was shouted. Damian turned to see a man dressed in black and was wearing a black mask that covered his entire face standing in the corner. "To be honest, I assumed you would be a little more impressive based on how much my master was interested in you two! Ha, you guys look so naive and stupid and weak, I can't see why he would want you! Either way I still have to follow orders but while I am here mays well test your skill!" He said and then he charged. Damian and Matt both fought equally hard. The man looked as though he was losing.

However what costed them the match was the fact that Matt wouldn't let Damian be the better fighter. When Damian had started placing more blows on the man than Matt, Matt 'Accidentally' hit Damian's hand with his sword. In time they were distracted the man managed to signal to his partner to come in. The partner snuck up and pressed a cloth over both Damian's and Matt's mouths. They struggled for a little but then their eyes rolled to the back of their heads, and they drifted into unconsciousness.

The man looked at the two unconscious 16 year-olds on the ground. Poor boys, if they could have only worked together they could have stopped everything that was coming to them. He turned to his partner.

"Get them in the van, I will get the others that are here and then we will bring them back to the master." He said walking towards the dining pavilion.

_Mathew Ignis and Damian Dapollo are asleep. Targets Three and Four aquired and Targets Five, Six, Seven and Eight will be on the way soon._

_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York One minute after Targets Three and Four were Kidnapped Dining Pavilion Targets Five, Six, and Seven _

James sat alone at the Hecate table. The rest of his siblings were in the cabin and he chose to head to the dining pavilion to grab some food because food gives you energy and when practicing magic you need energy. He looked around. There were two other people in the dining pavilion, Corrine Leon and Skye Ride. He didn't know much about the three except for their godly parents and their looks but he didn't really care that much. There were so many people in the camp he couldn't know everything about everyone, so it was okay that there was a few people he didn't really pay attention to.

"Hey, you're James right?" A voice behind him said.

He turned to see Corrine standing there. Her brown hair was down and she slipped into the spot beside him.

"Yeah, your Corrine Leon daughter of Asteria, as far as I know." He replied.

"That would be me! I saw you sitting here alone and wondered where your siblings are I mean, you shouldn't be here alone you should be with your siblings! I of course am an exception because I don't really have siblings so I can go where I please but you, you should be with your siblings!" She said.

"Well at the Hecate cabin we tend to get food when we are hungry to keep our energy up." James said.

"My mistake, now I have to be going now that my answer was given, I'm going to sleep I want to be awake tonight!" With that she grabbed an apple and wandered off. But just before she got to the door a voice shouted.

"STOP! No one leaves this Pavilion!" The voice shouted. Corrine froze where she was, James looked around and Skye and Olivia just stared. A man stepped into the pavilion. "You will all be coming with me!" He said. Suddenly two men bursted into the pavilion and knocked both the unsuspecting Skye, as well as James who had put up a little bit more of a fight, unconscious. The man then knocked Corrine unconscious all this happened in barely any time at all and all were knocked unconscious.

_James Maius, Corrine Leon, and Skye Ride are unconscious. Targets Five, Six, and Seven are aquired._

_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York One minute after Targets five, six, and Seven were kidnapped Woods Target Eight._

Olivia Costantio-Willow was standing at the edges of the woods. She wanted to run, to leave this camp, to go out on her own, but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed and it sucked! There were quests and everything and she was allowed to go on a single one. It was only her ghosts to keep her company.

Yes, her ghosts. Being the daughter of Melione, it was ghosts that kept her company. Some ghosts were rather kind and she thought it was a pity they had to die, but it was rare to find a ghost like that. Most wanted revenge and her to suffer the same pain they did. Not that she would let anyone know that. She was already considered a freak. She had gotten use to it and know any attention towards her isn't desirable.

Olivia sighed. Life was not good.

"Olivia Constantio-Willow. Exactly who I was looking for!" A voice behind her said. She whirled around to see a man dressed in black. He was tall but Olivia couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black mask.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"That isn't important all that you need to know is that I have a proposition for you!" He told her. This perked her interest.

"What proposition?" She asked.

"A way for you to get out of camp. I will tell you the rest later but you have to follow me, too many people will hear if we stay here!" He told her. SHe was suspicious of this man, but did he really have a way out of the camp. But she would get in big trouble and she wouldn't be allowed to go out ever again.

"Would Chiron know I was gone?" Olivia asked.

"No! No one would!" The man told her, "Now quickly! We can't talk here, please just here me out, follow me and I will explain everything."

She took a deep breath. It wouldn't hurt to hear more. She could just call up some ghosts if it turned out to be a trap.

"I'll come!" She told him.

"Good, follow me!" He said.

The man lead her down through the forest taking twists and turns that Olivia didn't have time to remember, she didn't know how she would get back but it was too late to turn back now, or was it.

"Where are we going?" She asked. The man sighed and flicked his wrist. Immediately the ground encased her feet leaving her stuck

"I guess you caught on, your smart Olivia, but your lust for leaving the camp was too great, I will see you when you wake up!" He told her and waved good bye.

"Wake up? Wait wha-" She started but suddenly a pain erupted in the back of her head and she drifted into unconsciousness. The man standing behind her lifted up his wrist to his mouth.

_Olivia Constantio-Willow is unconscious. Target Eight aquired._

_ Somewhere that no one knows the name of a.k.a the middle of no where Target Nine One minute after Target Eight was Kidnapped_

Kiyan was exhausted. He was being attacked constantly over and over again 24/7. No one was giving him a break and worst of all it was by what seemed to be the same group of people every time, A man or a woman with black hair, wearing black clothes and a black mask that covers their entire face. It was really annoying and tiring to have to battle thesse people because Kiyan had to admit they could fight well.

He was currently in the middle of nowhere, literally. There wasn't a house or store near it and even Kiyan didn't know where he was. He hadn't been paying much to his surroundings. That is what happens when you are being chased constantly by black masked people.

He bent down and looked at his surroundings. NOTHING! There was nothing except for rocks and dirt. All Kiyan could see was rocks and dirt.

"Hello Kiyan." A voice behind him said. Kiyan whirled around to see... A man in a black mask.

"Ugh, Again can't you people give me a break, or better yet go annoy someone else!" Kiyan told them. Normally he wouldn't be acting like this but, when you are tired your brain does weird things.

"You have given us quite a chase but we finally have you!" He said. He advanced at Kiyan with a sword pulled out. Kiyan sighed and pulled out his own sword.

They fought and fought but eventually everything just gave out beneath Kiyan and his mind shut down. He collapsed to the ground.

The man laughed. Kiyan certainly put up a fight but he was finally victorious.

_Kiyan Xaviers collapsed. Target Nine aquired._

_ London One minute after Target Nine was kidnapped. Target 10_

Dexter was wondering down the street when a girl in black ran up to him.

"DEXTER! Your friend Allison, she is hurt! A car hit her!" She yelled at him. Allison was one of his best friends, she couldn't be hurt.

"What! Will she be okay?" He asked.

"I don't know! Come quickly!" She said and ran off, Dexter quickly followed. He would do anything to make sure Allison was okay.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She is in the back of my car. It's a van and I am a doctor so I keep my extra supplies back there. She told me to get you!" The woman said.

Dexter quickly followed her into the back of the van. As soon as he got in the woman shut the door and locked it.

"Hey!" Dexter yelled as he was grabbed from behind. The girl pulled on a black mask and looked at Dexter.

"You are so trusting and naive Dexter, now it will be your demise!" She told him. She nodded to the person behind him and Dexter slumped to the ground unconscious.

_Dexter Finn is unconscious. Target 10 aquired. Meet back at base._

**I know! I know! It sucks. And it is short. I also know some of the characters weren't in it as much as others and they weren't in character and I know you probably hated it, but I have a whole bunch of ideas for the middle and by the end of this chapter I just wanted to finish. The chapters should become better as I go on. I hope you will still read it and that you will enjoy the next chapter more! Again sorry for the suckish chapter but the next will be better, I promise.  
**

**Til next time,**

**Number1PJAfan**


	2. 2 Awakening

**Hi! Sorry this is late, but life for me has been crazy, just ask Qinwen000, she knows how crazy busy I have been. And I had some one-shots for a prompt due so I had to finish that but either way I am back now and I will try not to let it happen again. But without further ado, the story.**

Opening his eyes, Kiyan realized he had been kidnapped. He cursed to himself for letting it happen. It shouldn't have, he should have been able to beat the attackers, kick their sorry butts and move on with his life but no, he had to have been exhausted and collapse. He slowly got up out of the bed he was lying in and looked around. To his surprise he found a guy about his age, dressed entirely in black, hair and all, lying in a bed next to his. The guy was perfectly still, and Kiyan assumed he might be dead but when he went over to check the guy started to stir.

"Hey! Wake up!" Kiyan told him. The guy's eyes immediately shot open and he jumped out of the bed.

"Who are you?" He asked him looking around for a weapon.

"I'm Kiyan, and I hate to tell you this but I think we have been kidnapped. Who are you?" Kiyan told him.

"KIDNAPPED!" The guy yelled.

"Shh! It might not just be us here, other people might still be unconscious or asleep or whatever it is they did to us! And our kidnappers could hear us! And I never got your name!" Kiyan said.

"Damian, Damian Dapollo, Son of- Unknown. No one knows who my parent is!" damian said making a quick cover up, he could tell by the aura of Kiyan he was a demigod too.

"Oh, you're a demigod?"

"Yep!"

"Well I am too, my father is Erebus, so I am not really a demigod more of a demiPRIMORDIAL!" Kiyan told him. He could already tell, as much as he preferred being alone, Damian was one of the few that would be okay. He could tell from his aura. And it appeared as though the shadows liked Damian as well as Kiyan. Could he also be a child of Erebus?

In another room, another sset of people were waking up. Corrine slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was or what had happened. All she remembered was, talking to that James guy, a man in a black mask and then everything went black. She sat up and heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

Corrine turned around, to see a girl with deep green eyes staring at her. The girl had brown hair and had a black strip near the front. Corrine recognized her but couldn't place it.

"Well, who are you?" Corrine snapped back. The girl wrinkled her nose and eyes as if debating whether or not to answer.

"Olivia Constantio-Willow, daughter of Melione." She finally stated.

Corrine remembered her now. She was that meanish, bitter, girl that was always talking about ghosts. At least that is what Corrine heard about her. They had never really talked. Corrine had seen her on some of her nightly walks talking to some ghosts, but she had never really bothered to go talk to Olivia.

"Now can you tell me who you are?" Olivia said.

"Corrine Leon, daughter of Asteria." Corrine said. "Do you know where we are?"

"No, just that I was drawn outside of camp and kidnapped, it looks like you were too." Olivia said. "Do you think anyone else is here?"

"Well I know James Maius, son of Hecate, and Skye Ride, daughter of aura are here, they were kidnapped at the same time as me."

"If we are awake do you think others are too?"

"Probably,"

"Well, then shouldn't we go find them,"

"I guess." Corrine told Olivia unsure. "But we don't want to let our kidnappers know we are awake. Who knows what they will do to us."

"That makes sense." And with that Olivia walked out of the room only to run into another set of people. A shorter boy with blond hair that was long and tied into a ponytail and eyes that were… two different colours, one was green while the other was brown, was standing beside another boy who Olivia immediately recognized. Matt Ignis, son of Zeus, the one person Olivia had talked to before and had managed to get her to like. He had slightly shaggy blond hair and blue eyes that appeared to be filled with electricity. Many people said Matt was a jerk, or the others said Matt was dream and perfect. To Olivia he acted cool and friendly and if Olivia had to choose one guy to date it would be Matt.

Judging by Corrine's expression, she recognized Matt too and wasn't nearly as friendly with him has Olivia was.

"Watch where you are going!" Matt snapped at them but then he recognized Olivia and lightened up a little. "Hey Olivia, didn't think I would see you here!"

"I didn't expect to see you here either. DO you know where we are?" Olivia asked.

"No, I just woke up in a room with this guy," He pointed to the boy standing beside him.

"And who exactly is this guy?" Olivia responed.

"Dexter, Dexter Finn, and sorry I am just in shock and all. I don't know what my mom will think when she realizes that I am missing!" The boy said.

"Well, I am Olivia, and this is Corrine and you already know Matt." Olivia said. If they were all going to be imprisoned together, she supposed they should know each other's names.

"It's nice to meet you!" Only now did Olivia realize Dexter spoke in a british accent.

"I guess you are from England?" Olivia commented.

"Yeah, where are you guys from?"

"America," Corrine said finally speaking up. "Now that we are all introduced can we look for the others, I know for a fact there is at least two more people here!"

"Make that three, that unclaimed idiot, Damian Dapollo, the guy who spends all his time training is here as well, he was kidnapped with me!" Matt spoke up.

"So let's go, but first have you guys seen any other rooms." Corrine said observing their surroundings. They were standing at the end of a hallway and Matt and Dexter had come from the opposite direction.

"Yeah, there was one and when we opened it, a girl was lying on a bed, it was just her, didn't recognize her, she doesn't go to camp." Matt said, "But she was cute, of course I have seen better."

"Woah, Camp?" Dexter asked. Olivia looked at Dexter, he didn't attend camp that she knew, but was he a demigod? His Aura definitely said he could be.

Before they could say anything else, they heard talking from further away. Corrine was the first to start walking towards the voices. Matt followed and then Olivia and lastly, Dexter.

They arrived at the end of the hallway just to have it open up into a large room. There were chairs and couches as well as a T.V and a fireplace. Four people stood in the room. Two boys, two girls. One of the girls caught Matt's eye. She had red hair, was skinny and was wearing a skin tight cheer-leading uniform. She was hot, like daughter of Aphrodite, Hot. She appeared to be ignoring the others sighing as if she didn't want to be here. He decided to walk over and see what was up with her.

"Hey," He told her, "My name is Matthew Ignis but you can call me Matt, who are you?"

"Seraphina Forrester but you can call me Sera." The girl, Sera, told him. "Those people over there are boring, and I thought I was here to become a model, but apparently we were all kidnapped."

"You don't seemed disturbed by that," Matt stated.

"More than Anything I am disturbed by the fact for one, I am not becoming a model and this was all a elaborate plan to kidnap me and everyone else her for some reason, and the fact that I am stuck with these people" She said gesturing to the group. Corrine, Olivia and Dexter had now joined the group and they were all talking.

"I get your last point, like I will admit these girls are cute, but I know a few of these people from a camp I go to, and they aren't the best of company, Olivia, the girl with the black highlight in her hair, is okay, but none of them are fabulous company." Matt told her.

"Who goes to this camp you mentioned?" Sera asked.

"Olivia, Corrine, the other girl that came in with me, Damian Dapollo, the guy in all black and looks like an idiot, Skye Ride, the other girl that was in here with you and me, and we are pretty sure a guy named, James Maius, is here somewhere."

"Oh, well, the other guy from my group is Kiyan Xaviers, I think he said his name was." Sera answered. After talking with her, he realized that like Dexter she had a British accent. _So we have two brits here, who clearly don't know about half-bloods, five people that attend camp half-blood, probably six as long as James is here, and one who I don't know what he knows and I don't care! _Matt thought.

"Hey did your group pass any other rooms on the way here?" Matt asked her curious about James's location.

"Yeah, we passed one, it had a boy on a bed sleeping. We tried to wake him up but he wouldn't. Skye and Damian both recognized him, but didn't tell me or Kiyan the name. I am guessing he is that James guy you mentioned. You pass any other rooms?"

"One. A girl was inside, still unconscious or sleeping or whatever it is."

"Okay, anyway, why do you think we are here?"

_Probably 'cause we are demigods! _Matt thought, but Sera didn't know about demigods so instead he answered. "I don't know, Sera, I don't know."

Meanwhile, the person believed to be James Maius had awoken and immediately only realized his pounding headache. He didn't know where he was or what had happened, all he knew was it wasn't good.

"I see your awake." A feminine voice said. James turned and saw a girl about his age standing in the doorframe. He didn't recognized her, and he was fairly sure she didn't attend camp half-blood.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Ash." She replied flatly.

"Did you send for me to be kidnapped?"

"No! I am a victim, like you,"

"What's your lastname?"

"That is something I don't care to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I never know who is the enemy and who is on my side. I just met you and I don't know who to trust, I told you my first name, and that is all I will tell you!"

"Makes sense, I'm James."

"You didn't tell me your last name as well, looks like I managed to warn you not to."

James stared at her. Ash… that was certainly an unusual name. Not one you hear everyday, and based on what she said about trust he doubted it was her real name. She didn't trust him and he didn't trust her, it was simple.

"Is anyone else here, when did you get here?" He asked her.

"I awoke a few minutes before you did. There is a group of eight people in a room in the center. My room was on the other side of the building." She told him.

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know. I didn't know who they were and decided my best bet was not to draw attention to myself."

"Should we go see what's going on?"

"I guess, I want to figure out if they are allies or enemies."

"Or do you want to figure out if I am the enemy."

"You catch on quick." She smirked, not many people would be able to tell what her real goals were that quickly. "A little bit of both, but you can't say you don't have your doubts about me."

"Your right, I can't."

"Well, your right to be cautious." And with that she exited and walked down the hall, James following closely behind.

When they reached the end of the hallway, they leaned over to see. James recognized quite a few of the people from camp half-blood, like Damian, an unclaimed kid, Skye, a daughter of aura, Corrine, daughter of Asteria, Olivia, daughter of Melione and Matthew Ignis, the stuck-up son of Zeus. He wasn't exactly buddies with any of the people and vaguely knew them. None of his siblings were there, which completely eliminated any sort of comfort he would've had if they were. He decided his best bet would be to stay with Ash, for now.

"I recognize some of them from a camp I go to, but a few of them I don't recognize at all." He told her. She simply nodded her head.

"So, what side do you suppose they are on?"

"I would assume they were victims like us, but you can never be sure."

"That is probably the truest thing you have said." She told him, but before he could reply, another voice came.

"I see you are all awake, you can come out Ash, James. The others won't bite, well they might but it isn't our problem."

The look on everyone's faces varied.

Matt had a look of confusion.

Sera looked annoyed and confused.

Skye looked scared.

Damian looked like he was expecting it but it turned curious at the last part.

Corrine looked nervous and questioning.

Kiyan looked annoyed and questioning.

Olivia looked around to see where 'Ash, and James' were.

Dexter appeared to be scared.

Ash kept her face emotionless, hiding any surprise she may be feeling.

James just got a bad feeling that told him what happened next would not be good.

** Okay, I am still experimenting with the characters so sorry if it wasn't all you hoped it to be. The story should pick up soon, but right now I just want to introduce the characters and get a feeling for them. The updates should start to come quicker because my scheduele is much more free now then it was. I hope you liked the chapter and I did a good job writing the characters.**


	3. 3 Imitators

**Hey everyone! I got a lot of feedback for the previous chapter about some characters and know I know how to make them better so thank you. Every author needs advice. I hope I fixed some of the things you thought were off about their characters. I hope this chapter satisfies you, especially Qinwen000 who has been asking for it constantly. So here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Imitators**

Ash looked around not exactly sure where the person talking was. She then glanced at James who didn't was also looking around.

"We have two options really," He finally said. Ash nodded her head, knowing the two options but gestured for him to continue. "We can either go out or stay where we are now and wait for them to find us."

Ash thought about that for a minute. "Let's go out. I would prefer not to be dragged out or found by whoever our kidnappers are." With that she walked out from behind the wall James following close behind.

The first one to speak was Corrine. "I suggest you two are the two the mystery guy talked about, Ash and James. Of course I already know you, James."

Not knowing exactly what to say, James chose to stay quiet. Ash however, spoke up. "Yeah my name is Ash. Who are you?" The question itself might have been nice but her tone was flat, not really giving a hint of emotion.

"Corrine." The other girl replied. "I suppose I should ask if you know why we are here, I mean I have never seen you before, and to be honest I have already asked everyone else."

"I was kidnapped just like the rest of you. You aren't _accusing _me of anything, are you Corrine?" She said adding a slightly deadly tone to her voice.

Corrine was thinking of how to answer. She actually was slightly accusing her of working with the kidnappers. By looking at Ash, she seemed to look the most likely to work with kidnappers, but if she admitted that she could already have an enemy which would not be a good tactic if she wanted to live and not die, she already had been kidnapped and didn't know how far away from camp she was. Luckily, she was saved by the voice again.

"Great now that Ash and James are out and you guys are now buddies…" The voice paused and you could almost feel whoever it belonged to looking at the group of people. "or not, Anyway whether buddies or enemies, it is time for us to tell you what is going on…"

With that, five figures appeared in the room. It frightened Dexter, Seraphina was slightly frightened by their sudden appearance but kept it to herself, while most of the others kind of just stood there as if expecting it.

"Welcome to our home. We are the imitators-" One of them started but was cut off by Matt.

"The Imitators? What sort of name is that?" He said laughing at them. As soon as he said it an arrow shot inches from his head. One of the "Imitators" walked up to him and hissed in his face.

"You insult us again and next time that arrow will land a few inches over." With that the person walked back.

Kiyan, Damian, Ash, and James took this chance to look at the imitators. They were all dressed in black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. They also all had a black mask on so you couldn't see their faces. Two of them, including the one who shot the arrow, appeared to be girls while the others were guys. After the girl arrived back at the group, the person who appeared to be the leader, one of the guys, continued talking.

"We are the imitators because we can imitate whatever we so choose, family members, pets, friends, gods." When he got a confused look from Dexter, the man realized that some of them didn't know their heritage. "Oh yes, I all most forgot. For those of you who don't know, the gods of Olympus are infact real. You are all demigods, powerful ones at that. I think I will reveal everyone's heritage, just so you know who has been lying to you." When he said this he glared directly at Damian.

Damian knew he had to find some way to cover up his knowledge of his heritage. He would have to act surprised if he wanted to keep everyone from asking about his true identity.

"I will also tell you why you were chosen. You will step forward so everyone knows who we are talking about. Kiyan Xaviers." The person in question lifted his head and stepped forward staying silent. The imitator continued. "Son of Erebus, you are an incredible sword-fighter, good at sneaking around, a good thief and has a massive power that can be of value. It made you an obvious choice." Kiyan nodded and walked back silent still. He sat down on one of the chairs that were in the room.

"Damian Dapollo, Son of Nyx" This is when Damian faked his surprise. "You are an good fighter, can use darkness to your advantage and have connections that can get you into places that will assist us." Damian looked. He was not expecting them to say something about all his connections.

"What makes you think I will help you?" He asked them.

"All in good time. Next Matthew Ignis, Son of Zeus" Damian and Matt switched places. Matt scowled. He didn't want any of his secrets revealed or to be stuck here. "You are a good leader, and can be smart when you choose to be, you are good with a sword, and your personality fits what we need from you."

"Corrine Leon, Daughter of Asteria, You can control some prophecies, is good with night and can talk to the dead all helpful assets.

"Olivia Constantio-Willow, Daughter of Melione. You have power over ghosts, a gift which can surely help us.

"Dexter Finn, Son of Asclepius. Healing is always a great gift to have, we will certainly be able to use that to our advantage." Dexter looked totally confused. Who was Asclepius? Why did this guy mention healing? Dexter didn't have the answers.

"Skye Ride, Daughter of Aura. As fast as the wind, and can enchant people by playing a simple instrument, something that will certainly aid to our victory."

"Seraphina Forrester, daughter of Aglea. Charmspeak and Beauty much like a child of Aphrodite. But without all the hassle. We will certainly find use of you, of course you will still need proper training like everyone else.

"James Maius, Son of Hecate. Good at Magic, which is always a valuable asset. Also you can shape the mist, which can fool our enemies.

"And lastly Ash, daughter of…. You know I think I will leave that one alone, either way a fighter and knowledgeable person to have on our side." The man finished introducing everyone, however a few people noticed that everyone's last name had been said apart from Ash's. It got some thinking of what Matt had said about the imitators name. _What type of name is that? _Well coming down to that, what type of name was "Ash" was it short for something just like Matt, and how his real name is Matthew or was it not her name at all. Also why did they keep her godly or primordial or titan parent secret. They told everyone elses. Why the different circumstances for Ash? It didn't make much sense unless she had something to hide. Before anyone could voice their suspicions the lead imitator began to speak yet again.

"We will leave you a set of clothes to wear to training, you will get food in the morning as well as a better explanation. You will train for at least two hours every day, have a lesson based only for you and then you may socialize, eat, or fit in extra training. Your choice. And before any of you think of leaving, don't try, if the traps or natural dangers don't get to you first, we will make sure you suffer, that we promise. You will help us, it is your choice whether it voluntary or forced, and I would suggest you choose wisely. For now socialize, explore, find secrets, make groups, play games, oh I don't really care, just don't try to bug us." And with that they disappeared.

"So we are being held by the imitators, in a house that we still don't know where it is, and I have been able to tell one of us is hiding something big, aren't you Ash."

**Sorry it was so short but I really wanted to update and end it in a good way and I think it would have lost the chapters feel if I had continued. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time,**

**Number1PJAfan.**


	4. 4 Exploration

**Hey everyone! This is probably my quickest update ever because I felt really bad for keeping the chapter so short. Either way, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: The Exploring**

Corrine glared at Ash. She was suspicious of Ash and it seemed like she was getting special treatment from the "imitators" as they called themselves. Corrine was almost certain that Ash was working for them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ash told her flatly. Corrine kept glaring at her.

"Of course you know what I am talking about, you are the only one who didn't have their godly parent or last name revealed." Corrine said. Ash just looked at her with a blank expression.

"That doesn't matter, I was kidnapped just like you." Ash replied.

"You can try to fool them but you won't fool me, I know you are team up with those-" Corrine started but was then cut off by Ash covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't insult them." She hissed. Corrine pried the hand off her mouth.

"Sticking up for them now are you." She spat. Ash stared at Corrine.

"You haven't put the pieces together. They said they could imitate anything and that is why they were called the imitators. Considering I don't see why they would lie, they already have us captured, they probably wanted us to connect that they are everywhere and nowhere at the same time. They are probably listening in on our conversation right now, you saw what that one girl did to Matt after he "insulted" her, if you seriously insult them, do you want to face the consequences." She said. Corrine looked at her.

"How do you know so much?" Corrine asked.

"No, she's right, Corrine, I was just about to come to the same conclusion." James spoke up.

"Taking her side are you." Corrine asked him.

"It makes sense, think about it. They aren't going to let us roam around totally free. That doesn't make any sense at all. It's dangerous and isn't very smart of them. They told us about their abilities to keep us on edge and to see who can connect the dots when given to them. I can guarantee a few others came to the same reasoning as Ash." James told her. He needed others to see Ash's side. Of what he could tell, Ash was still in complete neutral territory in all of this. She appeared to be a valuable asset and believe it or not James saw a little bit of himself in her, not that he would ever tell anyone, either way he wanted her on his side when all this stuff came down to which side was stronger. If he supported her ideas maybe she would be more likely to accept him. Like Corrine he did have his suspicions about her, some was off with her, but he wasn't stupid enough to make a decision that quickly and when the person in question was someone like Ash, their appearance alone told you they were powerful.

Thankfully, he was right that the others saw the sense in Ash's words. Except Dexter and Seraphina who were still confused on everything, but you could tell Seraphina didn't want to show it. So like everyone else she said she agreed with Ash and left it at that.

Corrine glared at Ash. "Well you know about us, tell us about yourself, unless you really do have something to hide."

Ash surveyed Corrine. She clearly wanted answers from Ash. She tried to figure out how to answer, she had to be careful. She didn't want to say something that would rise even more suspicion. "I don't know my godly parent, I didn't even know I was a half-blood until know, I had my suspicions but I didn't fully believe it until know."

"And what about your last name." Corrine asked.

"That isn't something I wish to say. Whether or not you know what it is though isn't important. Last names just tell you the person's family, nothing else. If you don't come from an important family the only thing someone could using by knowing a last name is well as I am sure you guys know names have power. I don't care to let you know my last name because it is nothing important, and nothing you need to know." She replied flatly. "Now I am going to go try and find a training room. If anyone cares to join me they can." And with that Ash walked off.

It was Olivia that spoke up. "Something is off about her."

"That's what I have been trying to say all along, but you all agreed with her." Corrine said sharply.

"No, I mean I have the same powers as my mom. I can sense the ghosts someone is angry or upset by and she had none, but it wasn't like there was no deaths she was upset by, it was like something was blocking it. Almost like she had some but she didn't know who they were. I have never seen anyone like that."

"Yeah well, either way, I don't trust her. Who else doesn't think she is what she says she is?" Every other person in the group raised their hand.

"Before we continue can someone explain what is going on to me." Dexter asked. He knew about the greek myths but he was having a little trouble processing it all.

It was Kiyan who replied. "My vote is that we have a few people go see if they can find out anything more on Ash, while the others stay here and give Dexter and Seraphina the orientation on demigods."

Many heads nodded in agreement. Olivia looked over towards the hallway Ash went down. "We should decide one guy and one girl to go find Ash. I guess for the guy it should be James, because she will probably trust him the most and I can go as the girl. She doesn't know much about me yet so it makes sense. The rest of you get to know each other and explain everything to Dexter and Seraphina."

Everyone decided that this was a good plan. So while, Corrine started with the demigod speech, James and Olivia left down the hall Ash walked down.

"Did she tell you anything?" Olivia asked the boy beside her.

"No, not really, she didn't trust but we don't trust her so…" James said. He really wanted to stop talking, possibly go somewhere to think ALONE. But he was either paired up or stuck with someone. Ash wasn't too bad, when she was around he didn't really have to talk. She didn't really talk too much either, so as much as she hasn't proved trustworthy she would probably be the best partner if he would prefer to keep things private.

"I don't know that she is working with the imitators, if I had to guess she was just as surprised about it as we were." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I kind of think that two but what else would she be hiding?" He replied.

"I don't know, and I don't really want to talk with her that much. She is very… I don't know the word for it, of course I like to be alone so that could play a part in it." They walked in silence for a few minutes before from down the hall the heard another voice.

"WAIT UP!" James recognized the voice as Dexter's. He sighed, _Great another person in our group how big is it going to get._

"What do you want Dexter? I thought the others were explaining everything to you." He asked.

"Well, they finished explaining and had the idea to explore and I decided I wanted to join you and help look for Ash. I was told my dad is the god of healing, and I realized this," He pulled out a syringe. "Allows me to take someone's powers and give it to someone else, and apparently the others have a theory my tears can heal. I don't exactly know where they came up with that but if it comes down to it I could be of help." Dexter told them.

James nodded. Depending how Ash reacts, Dexter's skills and powers might be useful. But he would still prefer to be left alone. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Olivia, how about you and Dexter go left and I go right from now on. That way we will be able to cover more area and find her quicker." He said and not waiting for a reply he turned right down the hall.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Dexter asked Olivia.

"I don't know I just hope he finds her and not us. I would prefer not to talk to her."

"She looks okay but she seems a little scary for my taste. I mean she is kind of emotionless, we don't know her last name or godly parent, and well Ash is kind of a creepy name." Dexter said.

"You think she is creepy? What about everyone else?" She said.

"Well, everyone else seems okay, some others scare me slightly but none are as bad as Ash seems." Dexter said… "But I am not accusing her or anything."

"Everyone else is accusing her, why aren't you."

"We have no proof of anything yet, I don't think it is fair that we judge her like that before we completely know her."

After that Dexter and Olivia walked in silence.

James wasn't having much luck finding Ash. But of course he kind of stopped looking, after a while, instead enjoying the time alone he was getting, knowing he wouldn't be getting much of it after today. He walked around looking in some of the rooms. The house was a lot bigger than what he had originally thought. There was four floors and multiple rooms on each floor. He didn't exactly know how he was feeling about everything. So far just by looking at people and what he knew he was separating who he would try to become friend-like with and who he wouldn't really pay attention to. The people he liked the most currently where Olivia, Dexter, Damian, Kiyan and Skye. They all seemed okay, of course he already slightly knew about Olivia, Skye and Damian. The people he have decided he would probably just leave alone and not pay attention to were Corrine, Seraphina, and Matt.

The one person he was confused on was Ash. He didn't know what to think of her yet. So he would just have to wait and see.

Meanwhile, Matt and Sera were walking through the halls together. When everyone decided to spread out he chose to hang with Sera, because she was really hot.

"So Matt, what's it like at Camp Half-Blood?" She asked.

"Oh it is filled with some complete idiots, but there are some cute girls." He told her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why?"

"Because there isn't much to talk about and you keep mentioning how girls are cute. I am bored so it seemed like a question to ask."

"Well, Do you have a boyfriend then?"

"Answer my question first."

"Well if you won't answer I won't."

Sera thought. She actually didn't have a boyfriend currently but she wouldn't tell Matt that. That was basically inviting him to hit on her. Little did she know, Matt didn't currently have a girlfriend either. He had just broken up with the one he had been dating and hour before he got kidnapped and didn't have enough time to choose a new one. "Fine, I do have a boyfriend, happy." She finally said lying gracefully and smoothly so he wouldn't know she was lying. "What about you?"

"No, a person with my amazing looks doesn't have a girlfriend." He told her sarcastically. "Of course I have a girlfriend!" He lied.

Before she could reply, she walked into someone.

"Hey watch it! I was walking." She yelled at the person. Only to see the person was Skye.

"Sorry, have either of you two seen Damian?" She asked.

"No. Why would we?" Sera spat at her.

"Dapollo, why are you looking for him?" Matt asked.

"I just need to ask him something. I just remembered." Skye said. "I have to go. Bye!" And with that she ran off.

Kiyan, Corrine and Damian all decided to look around together. Everyone else was wandering around somewhere else. Corrine still thought Ash was up to something but she let it drop for now. Let the people who were chosen to look for Ash think about her. Instead she decided to get to know the two she was walking with. She knew a little bit about Damian but she wanted to learn more. These two she decided would probably be her 'friend-like' people here, Skye was okay too. So the group of four of them would be good. As for the others, she wanted nothing to do with Ash, Olivia was okay but she got the feeling that Olivia would choose to be alone more often than not, same thing with James, Matt and Seraphina, were two that she wouldn't really talk to and Dexter was well… Dexter. She sighed. She would have to get used to everyone though. They would be living together afterall.

The lead imitator was watching everyone. He was observing their skills. Ash was able to connect all the dots well, so was James, Kiyan, and Damian. Sera and Dexter were taking this sudden news about being half-god well. However, he found many of the people didn't trust Ash. Which was exactly what he wanted, at least for now. He needed only one person to grow close to her. He would let fate decide who but he had a feeling he knew who it would be. He quickly glanced at the security monitor screen that was showing the training area. Someone had finally found Ash. This would be interesting.


End file.
